monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarah Screams's SDCCI diary
Cover I'll wail on you if you read me diary. This Day, October the First Heath Burns asked me today why I dress like some monster from the sixties? Really? Janey mack...for a monster that's constantly on fire you'd think he'd never had a thought in his life that wasn't half-baked. I was close as that–to giving him a lecture on monster retro fashion but I know that would have just caused more trouble than it would have been worth. I don't really use me speaking voice very much at school anymore because monsters take everything I say like it's their own personal prophecy of doom. As if... First of all, when it comes to pronouncements of doom-they're only intended for normies and even then there are only certain normie families we work with...when I say "we" I mean the adults in the family. You can't even begin to apprentice until you're at least a hundred. Now you'd think other monsters would know this but you'd be wrong and so every time I say something out loud some monster misinterprets what I said to mean something terrible is about to happen to them. 'Tis not of course, but the more I try and convince them of that, the worse I usually end up making it. So I've been taking TSL-Telepathy as a Second Language-since I was a wee ghoul plus I spend almost every summer at telepathy camp. Of course this also freaks monsters out because they think I must go around reading their minds all the time. Well now, it would probably come as a sure shock to them that I don't give a leprechaun's hiccup what they think. The only monster I can really talk out loud to is Hoodude. He never takes anything I say the wrong way, which is good because trying to get in contact with his mind is like swimming through a sea of cotton. Oh, me voice is not a weapon either-I can't knock down buildings with it or shatter glass or anything else like that. This Day, October the Tenth I saw a sign up for new Fear Squad tryouts today. Hoodude said I should try out and wanted to know why I left the team in the ﬁrst place. Well now, that was a rather complicated situation don't you know. Cleo was a much different monster back then. I think she was trying too much to be like her sister and you can only treat teammates like they're your servants for just so long before they decide to let you play by yourself. They'd not allow me to yell any of the cheers either. Other teams kept complaining that they couldn't concentrate because they were constantly waiting for something bad to happen. I was mostly just helping prop up the base of the pyramids and where's the pleasure in that then? I'll not wish any ill will on them that wants to join but I'll neither be a part of that again me self. This Day, October the Twelfth Heath Burns again asked me for a date today. Now I'll not say that he isn't a handsome boyo and I do have a fondness for them that has a touch of the red in their locks but Janey Mack...his social skills are totally banjaxed. It turns out that one of the only good things about monsters taking what I say the wrong way is that is has been very helpful for telling Heath Burns "No." This Day, October the Fifteenth Hoodude and I passed Frankie in the hall today. She said, "Hey Hoodude!" He said, "Hey!" back and we kept going like nothing had even happened. He didn't ask if I thought her "Hey" meant anything other than just that or burst into tears and run for the catacombs either. I was proud to bursting for him don't you know. It has been a long path for me friend and I'm thinking he's gotten past the rockier parts of it, at least where it comes to Frankie. I know some monsters wonder why I've taken to him like I have but Hoodude's as ﬁne a friend as a ghoul could ever have and a powerful listener to boot. It's mighty nice to have a monster that I can really talk to, with me real voice instead of me mind. He has quite the sensitive soul but he's not the kind of monster to fret about what might happen to him. I guess you'd have to say he pins his heart to the moment instead of the future. He's also tougher than a black thorn shillelagh. I don't think anything could hurt him, at least not physically. This Day, October the Twentieth I "talked" to Clawd Wolf today-now there's a ﬁne ﬁgure of a monster for you- and he told me that Hoodude was going to get a special award at the fall athletic banquet and Clawd wanted to make sure that he showed up for it. I told him that I would make sure Hoodude was there. As he was walking away I asked Clawd what the award was for; he gave me a wink and a wolﬁsh grin over his shoulder and said, "It's something good, I promise." Ah yes, a ﬁne ﬁgure of a monster that one is. This Day, November the First One of the peculiar things about not speaking is that some monsters treat you like you're part of the background. Now just because I'm not speaking doesn't mean I'm not listening don't you know. So there I was sitting outside Headmistress Bloodgood's ofﬁce waiting to see her about an exchange program she wants to be starting with some of the other monsters from the auld sod when Mr. Hackington and Miss Kindergrubber come out of her ofﬁce. They both looked ﬁt to be tied and neither noticed me a sitting there like a bump on a dragon. Miss Kindergrubber- It's bad enough that she's around here ordering the Fear Squad around but to think she might be in class again just frosts my gingerbread. Mr. Hackington- Oy I knew I should 'ave been banning amulet drives from me classroom. Another year of, "I'm next in line to my father's throne," might just drive me back to being a professional Igor again. Miss Kindergrubber- Well her father seemed insistent that she make it all up and I've never seen the Headmistress so angry. Cheating of all things... They walked into the hall before I heard anything else but amulet + "next in line to my father's throne" has to equal Nefera. Now there's something that's like to give any monster a fright. If she really does come back I'll be breaking out an amulet of me own. The one with the four leafed clover. This Day, November the Seventh It didn't take quite the convincing I thought it might to get Hoodude to agree to go to the athletic banquet. I told him it'd be a grand time and even grander getting ready for it. So we took ourselves to the Maul and tried on everything that wasn't currently being worn by another monster ;). We ended the day at Miss Kindergrubber's for tea and ginger bread. A ﬁne day spent in the company of an even ﬁner friend. This Day, November the Thirteenth Today I found out that one of the events planned for this year's winter carnival is a story telling contest. Now me family's story telling powers are ﬁerce and many have been the times when the ﬁnal "the end" is heard not until the wee hours of the morning. It's sad that I'll not be able to participate. I wonder if, like Operetta, whether hearing a recording of me voice would not have the same effect on monsters who hear it? I think I'll make a trip down into the catacombs and ask her. Nothing to hurt for trying don't you know. This Day, November the Eighteenth Well I never thought I could be surprised like I was to be tonight. First off, Hoodude cut a fine figure in his new duds and his pins all shined. It was passing strange for me that he would be receiving an award though as he never got to play in any of the games and he always took a fierce beating at their practices. Stranger yet was, Hoodude loved every minute of it and he looked on each grass stain as a proud battle scar. Whatever the case, it was as plain as the heart on his chest that the other lads had great affection for him just by the way they teased him. I can't say I understand why it works this way but a ghoul can say something to another ghoul that sounds like a compliment but 'tis an insult and a boyo can say something to one of his lads that sounds like an insult but 'tis a compliment. We were having a fine time and Hoodude clapped and cheered for every athlete that received an honor and then Clawd stood to the podium and announced the award for Hoodude. Janey mack-you could have knocked us both over with a fairy's sneeze. There was cheering and backslapping and monsters chanting his name. It was as fine a thing as I've seen done and I was proud to bursting for him. I know that as long as he unlives he'll never forget tonight and neither will I. Category:San Diego Comic-Con International diaries Category:Scarah Screams logs Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2012